


Porno for Pyros

by MadBertha



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBertha/pseuds/MadBertha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Rorschach share an interest. Partial fill written for the kinkmeme, prompt was for the Watchmen as villains, “more crazy and murderous than they are now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno for Pyros

**Title:** Porno for Pyros  
**Rating** : PG-13 implied violence  
**Summary** : Eddie and Rorschach share an interest. Partial fill written for the kinkmeme, prompt was for the Watchmen as villains, “more crazy and murderous than they are now.”

 

Rorschach’s chuckles were muffled by his mask. Privately, if Eddie thought about it, it was pretty terrifying. The man was a lunatic, gaga, barking mad, a rabid dog. He stank, he had bad breath, and no empathy. Which was why he was kinda fun.

“Now Rorschach here, he don’t like cops," he told the two bound policemen apologetically. “But you do have a choice, gentlemen. We have...”

“Immolation.” The young policeman’s eyes flicked from one to the other.

“Thank you, Rorschach, let me finish... Or, there is the alternative of...” he turned to the other man, who was busying himself extracting petrol from a car tank.

Rorschach shrugged. They both hadn’t really given much thought to alternatives.

“I’m sorry, it looks like your choices are somewhat limited," Eddie told his audience as Rorschach poured the fluid over and around them. The older policeman, who had hitherto kept still, started struggling and the younger one whimpered.

At the sound, Rorschach stopped, leaned close and pulled the gag from the young policeman’s mouth. “What do you see?” he grated.

“What?”

“What. Do. You. See?” he said again, clearly not too happy at having to talk this much.

“What, what do you want? Oh, your mask?” The policeman continued, eager to try anything, “Er, two crows?” Rorschach shook his head disappointedly. “A goat? Wait!” his voice rose in pitch as he was gagged once again. Tears filled his eyes.

A matchbook was produced. “Ah ah,” said Eddie, lifting his finger, “I think it’s my turn.” The matchbook was returned to a pocket, and the end of the flamethrower flared up. The cops were now moving frantically.

\---

As the screams died away, Eddie turned to the shorter man, “I hate to break up the party, but I think the bird is waiting up there now.” Rorschach seemed reluctant to take his eyes away from the blaze. He grunted and followed Eddie.

“We really should work on that alternative,” drifted Eddie’s voice over the crackle of the fire.

 

AN: After wrote this, I realised that it was influenced by a certain fic, but couldn't locate it. Just found out while in the pchat, it was drawn from [Mugging Society](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/161648.html), by sarkywoman.


End file.
